The Time I Spent With You
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Soul is about to get married, but who should come in the nick of time to ruin his choice and complicate the matters? (Miss Fu- changed the pen name) it's same, just tidied up some things. One shot, may make it two... Your reviews tell me!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just wanted to churn out this little thing out, because it has been plaguing my mind, and that I have a creative writing assessment is to be coming, my imagination is running all over the place. Literally. Anyways please do enjoy.

* * *

_Soul was in a dashing tux, the maids and his head butler; Charles were helping him with his suit, straightening out his sleeves, making sure his cuffs were crisp and every single snowy white hair was in place. The whole venue was covered in magnificent, delicate ivory white roses, duck blue flowers and creamy dotted freesias. Giving the venue a certain air of royalty and class. After the maids and Charles approved, there was still 1 hour left to he was to be wed. Soul stared out of the clear glass of the French doors, he could see the sun beaming down, perfect for the pictures soon to be taken after the ceremony. The tree branches were swaying gently with the wind, the grass blades were the Mexican wave the blustery day was creating. All those times that he had spent outside with _her_. Playing and laughing under the sun, all those times they held hands and rolled around in the grass, not having a care in the world about a thing, because time seemed to go on forever. The maids and Charles left Soul, and told him that they would be back to guide him to the church, and that it would be advisable to take a walk around to calm him down._

The click of the door, and it swung open, his Italian loafers crushing the healthy green blades of grass under his heel. He breathed in deeply, smiling. His red eyes relaxed and lazy. Looking towards the sun he shaded his eyes with his hand to see the "_v" _of geese flying east. He turned to the west to see the memorable, over-hanging branches of his favourite tree. Walking to it, he put his hand on the rough bark and smiling at the memories. He looked back out to the house; it was still far away from here, just like he remembered from his childhood. The tree had flourished over the years and it hid a large part of the fence very well, with its thick branches and vibrant green leaves. He walked around the tree, going under the over-hanging branches. Smiling up at the branches, so many happy times were with this tree. A little part of him was sad that he had to depart with it soon. He could almost see the younger him, his shark-tooth smile, his unruly white hair and climbing nimbly up and down the tree like a monkey. He could almost hear _her_ tinkling laugh, making him laugh. Ahh those were the days before, everything happened. The classes, the changes, things used to be so simple as a kid.

"Maka, I wish you could see me now." Soul said aloud, as he patted the tree bark.

"Of course you may, master Soul." Said that familiar, light voice.

Soul whipped around to see _her._

"It's been a long time, old friend" she smiled, sadly.

"Maka?! MAKA?! What are you doing here?!" Soul inquired

"Well, I couldn't miss by best friend's wedding day, could I?" joked Maka with her mischievous smile.

"But where have you been? I've missed you so- What have you been- *sigh* I'm just so glad you're here" Soul finally managed to say. They laughed, and hugged each other. She was even more exquisite and beautiful; she was wearing a rather short but tasteful summer dress, her pretty feet strapped in sandals and her luscious ashy blonde curls long, down her back.

But her face had remained the same, her button nose, cute and adorable. Her mouth sweet and smooth and her eyes a colourful, soulful green. Shining at him to make him remember those days.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_Soul was called out into the drawing room. He stopped in front of a familiar oak polished door and knocked lightly and politely to ask for entrance. Charles called out "ENTER" and Soul turned the golden door knob and entered. He found Charles in his usual butler suit with a small girl with her face down and dirty blonde hair, a little dishevelled. _

"_Soul, this (he gestures to the girl) is Maka. She will be living with us until she is ready. Please be kind to her, she lost her parents. Her mother in child birth and her father in a car accident." Informed Charles._

_Soul looked back at the girl; her face now was up, and looking ahead. Her eyes a little red and puffy, but Soul could still see the dull, bottle green pupils. Charles ushered Maka out into the spacious garden with Soul, leaving them to talk and bond. Charles hoped for the best for Maka, for she was a smart child and did not deserve her tragedy of a life._

"_So, what is your name?" Soul started, a little awkward._

"_Maka" she simply answered_

"_That's nice. I'm sorry about your parents. I sure they were lovely people." Soul said comfortingly_

_Then something strange happened. Maka crumpled down onto the grass, her hands covering her face, tears leaking through the cracks of her hands. Soul, alarmed and unsure of what to do, he held Maka's wrist and held them apart, so her tears fell to the ground, absorbed by the grass. _

"_Why mama and papa?" she cried. She looked up at Soul; her eyes glittering with tears, her pupils had changed shade to a watery shade of jade. It was astonishing to see this, Soul was taken aback he let go of her wrist and hugged her. Maka finally stopped crying, and was apologising repeatedly for the tear tracks on the back of his shirt. He kept telling her that he did not mind, that he was glad he made a friend that day and that it was getting lonely around here, so she would always be welcome to cry on his shoulder._

_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

Maka smiled sadly, she was on time for the wedding but very late for giving him her message. When she went she always hoped that she would find Soul hadn't moved on, but she was foolish enough to believe that time would stand still and people did have enough time to wait for fools for her. She was a confused lady when she left this household. Travelling around, gaining experience of the world. Everyday growing smarter and wiser. She was glad that she had met Soul, to have known him, to be apart of his life, but wishing every day she was with him, and maybe even finally telling him, the truth.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_At the age of 14, Soul had already started to mature; he was no longer a normal child, but a wiry, handsome tall lad with a heart-breaking smile that could make any girl scream. Maybe except one girl, who was also maturing. Her face had lost some childish traits, and gained more maidenly features. Her figure had been more developed, her chest starting to fill out and curves were coming in at the right places. She was no longer a slim girl, but a slender figured young lady with long sticks for legs and a rather firm behind. Their favourite activity was always climbing trees, the feel of rough bark underneath their soft-skinned hands. Charles had called a maid to call out both Soul and Maka. They yelped, and slid down on the branches to the grassy floor. They trudged their way back to through the doors, into the drawing room. There sat Charles, with a hard backed novel in his hand and one leg on top of the other. _

"_You called for us Charles?" asked Soul, with a smile._

"_Ahh, Soul, Maka. How nice to see you. Well Soul it's about your studies. You are about to become a young man, and your studies are going to be more intense. They have to be if you want to run your father's company and keep this place running. Is that okay with you?" Charles told Soul, as he put down his book, unfolded his legs and took off his spectacles._

_Soul nodded, he knew he had this coming, and he didn't mind too much, as long as he Maka with him, everything would be alright._

"_Master Soul, the Piano tutor has come, please come to the living room. Your tutor is waiting" called another maid, sticking her head through the door. _

"_Go, on Soul hurry now, I know you like your piano lessons. I still need to talk to Maka." Charles, practically shooed Soul out of the room._

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

_Soul was out in the garden, alone. He had finished his classes for the day and was up in the tree, waiting for Maka. He asked the maids and Charles where Maka was. They informed him that Maka would be coming soon, and that he would have to wait for her. The whole staff and Charles were laughing at how cute Soul and Maka were. They had adored them; they were polite children that never caused real havoc. And now they could see them as young adults, awaking for young love to sweep them off their feet, holding hands. The staff was "awing" at the way Soul was pining for Maka. It was very sweet, and predicted that in the future that Soul and Maka were to be wed, no matter their status in society. _

_Soul was sitting in the branches, reading his current book his feet against the upper branches._

"_BOY! Come down here, there is something I need to tell you!" Charles hollered. Soul put down his book and climbed down, with an annoyed sigh._

"_Yes Charles?" Soul asked a little exasperated _

"_Well Soul, as of today, as you are going to be extremely busy, and that the maids and I have many other jobs to do we have asked very kindly-" Charles didn't finish, as a maid came through the leafy tree branches. It was no other than Maka. But more tamed and different. Her ashy blonde hair pinned and twisted into a neat and tidy bun. She was clothed in the usual maid uniform. Black dress and white apron, and black tights and smart black shoes. The wind rushed through the tree, through the branches of the leaves, rustling around them. Soul was speechless, he couldn't think of anything. It may have been strange but Soul couldn't think Maka looked more pristine and magnificent. She looked innocent and untouchable. She was the same Maka, but different. She looked the same, same face and hair, but her behaviour was completely different. She would of smiled, but she gave the barest hint of one. Her eyes were not bright and wide, but slightly closed and mysterious. _

_Charles always had a plan, he walked away, slightly smiling, hoping this would have an impact on their future. _

"_So, what's going to happen then?" Soul asked awkwardly, rolling up his sleeves._

"_Master Soul" began Maka, in a quieter, calmer voice, "I am here at your service. I am here to help and advice you." Said Maka, as they were rehearsed. Soul was taken aback at the change of tone of Maka's voice. Although he didn't miss the whine in her voice sometimes, but it was very strange to hear her with a tamed, low-volume voice. _

_He loved the way, Maka said Master Soul. He was one for equality; however it was very nice to hear Maka say his name with respect and politeness, instead of informal and rude versions of his name. Just the way it rolled off her tongue, it sounded delicious. He could get used to be called, "Master Soul"._

_-4 YEARS LATER-_

_Now they were 18 and Soul was starting to embark onto his new life as an adult where he would be working. It seemed to be boring, but in fact it was very interesting. To be in competition with others, and see how to win his father's approval._

_Soul was in bed, the rain splattering down on his window, and the crashing of thunder kept him up. Not that thunder scared him, just that he was a light sleeper and all he wanted was to go to sleep. Soul rolled onto his other side, so he faced his door, and still found no peace. Throwing off the warm, silk covers and walking softly against the wooden floor towards the maid's quarters. In fact it wasn't that far from his room, it was only a few doors down as Maka was his personal maid he asked for Maka to be very close to him, so it would be convenient for both of them. He found the familiar door and knocked very quietly so no-one would hear the disturbance in the night. Soul could hear a slight shuffling, and his favourite person in the whole world, had opened the door, with a sleepy expression and a white night gown. _

"_Yes, Master Soul?" she asked quietly in her sleepy voice, and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

"_Sorry to wake you, but I can't sleep and I just want someone to talk to." Soul explained. He knew he was being selfish, she was sleeping and he was being an annoying brat by waking her up. But he craved more, of her. It wasn't enough to sate him, with his favourite phrase "Master Soul", she was too tame, too docile. He knew she couldn't act like she used to, or she would be kicked out, but Soul did not give one toot about manners. She hardly gave her opinions and barely even spoke; it was as if the house was empty again. It seemed to have died somewhere, so here was Soul, trying to converse with his best friend. Maka sat down on the bed bring her knees to her chest, as she gestured Soul to her seat at her desk._

"_Sorry that I woke you up, Maka. Was the thunder keeping you up, or not?" asked Soul, hoping for more than a one word answer_

"_Yes, the thunder was keeping me up, but I was reading a book to try and calm my head." Answered Maka, her head slightly bowed. Soul tilted his head a little to the side and saw that Maka's eyes were brimming of tears; she suddenly looked up at the ceiling, and tried not to look at Soul with her tears. It had been an extremely long time since he had seen her in tears. _

_Soul knew that, thunder reminded her of her parents, not that she was scared, but she would be with them, her family and trying to ignore the bullets of rain crashing against their windows. Tears were starting tracks down her face, and she knew it was pointless of not looking at Soul with tears. She looked straight at him and gestured her hand towards the box of tissues on her desk behind him. Soul was shocked, her eyes were the same shade of bottle green, but the tears were making them even more beautiful, magnifying the colour. Her night gown was a little indecent, her top buttons undone to the tops of her cleavage and her gown was a little above her knee. It was a daring for a woman to have it at such a length, but Soul thought it highlighted her legs very nicely. It was promiscuous but innocent. He was a man now; she was always haunting his dreams. Her sweet, voice calling his name as he touched her in places, and doing unnameable things to her, in that tempting maid uniform. How he would love to rip it off her figure and smother her neck with kisses and make her blush so much she could fry an egg on her face. He could imagine what she would do to him, and how he would make him growl and huskily call her name. That wall behind her bed seemed useful now._

_Soul caught her wrist as she got another tissue, and forcing her back against the wall behind her bed. _

"_Master Soul" she squeaked out._

"_Yes, Miss Albarn?" Soul whispered in her ear. His lips grazed her ear, and was pleased she let out a contented sigh, and was quiet, waiting. He gently caressed his lips down her jaw onto her sweet, delicious lips. He had been waiting since he was 14, and craving for since he was 16. He looked into her sea green eyes and lowered his lips down on hers. They were indescribable, sweet, plump and virgin. Untouched and he would be the first to claim her, have her, He owned her all ways, emotionally, romantically, spiritually. Everything, and if any other male would try and claim her, so god help him they would be hunted down to the very ends of the earth. They sort of flopped on their sides to the bed, and pulled the quilt over, Soul hugging Maka very tightly to his chest, never letting her go._

"_Soul are you planning to marry?" asked Maka timidly_

"_Well yes, I was hoping a future with children as well" (_a future with you as well, thought Soul._ ) Soul answered as he played with a strand of Maka's hair._

"_I don't know what will happen, but for now I just want you happy." Maka said contently. _

_They fell asleep in each others arms._

_-NEXT MORNING- _

_Soul awoke with empty arms, and back in his bed. He scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and hurried down to Maka's room, and knocked loudly. No answer. He knocked again with his hand on the handle and pushed open the door. It was completely empty, all but a thin paper on the desk. Soul walked into the room and picked up the paper and in fact it was a photo of Maka and Soul as children, smiling together in their favourite tree. Maka's familiar, cursive neat handwriting was on the back, with a simple sentence._

"_I just want you to be happy"_

_Soul let a tear fall, onto the bed where he once lay with Maka on that unforgettable night. He had learned from Charles that Maka quickly packed away her belongings and left out of the door, without a word. It was strange because everyone seemed to be a little sad, for Soul did not know that they had all loved Maka and were rooting for Soul and Maka to be together, as they thought no other two people were better suited for each other. Soul quickly learnt, not to let his emotions out, and that sometimes people let you down. But life is always moving forward and you must too._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"So how was it out there?" Soul asked curiously.

"Well I learnt a lot of things, but I really did miss being here." Maka said sadly.

"Hmm, sure you did." Soul said sarcastically, he was annoyed. The girl of his life suddenly appears on his wedding day, or what could have been _their_ wedding day. No he was taken, almost taken by another and she was too late to say anything.

"I really did miss being here, the stability of work and money. Everyone, the cooks, the maids, Charles, your kind parents and of course you."Maka said, with a thick voice, trying not to cry. What was she doing here? She said to herself that she would never see him again. She had aspirations to marry him, to confess her love, but after hearing his parents arranging a marriage for him. She realised that all she was a maid, a confident of Soul. That kiss could have meant something, but he would be after some girl with some worth.

"Maka, what are you doing here? I'm not sure if you can be there for the ceremony, but maybe the reception." Soul asked coolly. He couldn't bear to see her stunning face, it brought back too many memories and he didn't know if he could get still have a wedding. Soul had initially wanted to marry Maka, but his parents were arranging a marriage to a girl he barely knew. But before anything was said, the love of his life was gone and his heart was shattered.

"Soul I just wanted to say, before I regret anything. I know it's a bit late, but I always loved you sin-" Maka started, as she looked down, this was the third time he had seen her cry, he wanted to look into those splendid eyes again, to hold her, to comfort her. He as still mad, though, she had gone before he said anything. He caught her wrist and caught her against the tree.

"Don't even start, Maka Albarn!" growled Soul. Tears were starting to form in his eyes

"Soul I'm sorry! I left for my reasons! I truly loved you, it was because-"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT?! If you loved me, you would have told me your problems, you would have stayed with me." Roared Soul.

"I couldn't stay and get my heart broken! Soul, your parents were already planning your engagement party, that night. I was worth nothing, and I didn't want you to be disgraced by your parents. There was no hope for us, can't you see that you are the master, and I'm just a simple maid." explained Maka. Tears streaming down her face.

"You think I would think of you lower than me? Why would I do that? Does that night not mean anything to you?" Soul asked quietly. His eyes caught her plump, fresh lips, tempting him to have another taste. Why did she smell so fragrant?

"Yes, because your parents were dealing with your future. Soul I was imaging my future with you. But you have to get back with reality! I am just a commoner and you are the middle class. We can not mix. Even if I love you." Maka said, defeated

"Say the last part again" Soul requested. He didn't care anymore for the girl he was meeting at the altar, soon. He didn't care if there was anyone watching. He didn't give a damn if someone caught him cheating, because all that mattered was that little 3 worded phrase.

"I love you-mmph!" Maka said slowly as the tear tracks started to dry on her cheeks. Soul caught her lips, licking at them, for he missed the taste of her and was begging an entrance to her. Her sweet blushing face was looking at him, he missed her face, so cute and adorable. Her feminine figure and her firm and shapely ass, in his hands. He had no care in the world, now. Soul traced her collar bone to the hollow of her throat, as she sighed in relief, he murmured against her throat "I love you" as he dreamed many nights. His "love" for the other girl was not real, and had vanished as it had came, and the old love that he still held very closely in his heart was restored, as well as the girl he fell in love with, was in his hands.

* * *

_Well this was a rather long one-shot. I hope you guys liked this. I felt like writing this, because I was told to write depressing crap in English, so there. I think I might make this into a two-shot, because I believe this deserves a lemon, don't you? I don't know, please do put it into your reviews, because I'm for the lemon, but other people might be against it. But I do think I have to make a two-shot. However you guys help me decide by saying. Please review and tell me what you think about this. I hope there are no mistakes, and if there are I'm terribly sorry. Please tell if there should be a two-shot. SOMA FOREVER. Thanks everyone_

_Chang-Chang83_

_XXX_


	2. Speak Now

_Hey guys sorry I took FOREVER to make the second chapter, simply because I didn't know what to make of the second chapter and life is kicking my ass. So enjoy!_

* * *

The wind rustled through the grass, the tree limbs creaked roughly. Silence washed over the kissing couple against the tree.  
His hands were tangled into her glossy, ashy blonde hair.  
His nose brushing her reddening cheeks.  
His breath tickling her collarbone.  
Her embrace is almost suffocating, as if she was afraid of letting him go.  
Her chest moving erratically, her breath stolen by the young man in her arms.  
Soul lifted his head from Maka's sweet musky scented collarbone.

"Mmm, missed you forever, you don't know how many recurring dreams I had of you. So many that I actually believed that you had returned." Soul admitted, a little pink.

"Oh?" Maka cocked an eyebrow in a coy fashion with a sultry smile. "What dreams, may I ask?"

"None that would interest you, well not right now. Maybe later, when we are alone and when the sun had set." Soul hushed Maka before she could somehow worm out some of his more "private" dreams.

"I'll hold you to that, Master Soul." Maka promised, lazily brushing her fingers through his fluffy white hair.

Birds were twittering as they flew through the clouds, so high and free. The wind had died down, the willow leaves stopped brushing against each other and laid still, for a caterpillar crawled quickly, munching on some leaves. The sun high in the sky, the sunlight spread like a blanket, covering every inch with warmth. The dust swirling like dancers in the sunlight, twirling in perfect circles.

"Master Soul. It is time." A familiar, rough, wise voice that Maka recognised as Charles. Judging by the volume, Charles was close by, however he seemed to grow in volume and was walking towards, quickly.

"Master Soul we must-" he saw the close embrace of the two. His face may have been speechless, but it did not match his feelings. Happiness and relief. Happiness that Soul and Maka seemed to have sorted out any problems and relief that Maka was still in one piece from her travels. Knowing the girl was intelligent but a little irrational.

"Ahh Miss Maka. I am happy to see you here. You may accompany us on the ride to the church. I'm sure you have heard of the happy news?"

"Yes of course Charles. I'm am pleased that Soul has found the suitable wife" Maka answered, a little put off. What bad timing, on her part especially. However it was strange, why didn't Charles shoo her away when he saw her and Soul in a compromising situation. He may be 75 but he was still sharp as a knife, and mischievous as a monkey.

It was still a feeling, and a glimpse of Charles's twinkling eyes, but there just may be enough hope for Maka and Soul.

The journey was silent and awkward. As they reached the church, Maka jumped out at once and hurriedly walked into the church and sat in a empty space near the back. Soul walked into the church, tall and proud, just how Maka remembered him. Maka would just have to do with second best and say goodbye him, by watching him get married what could of been her, if she was not so proud and ignorant.

Gravel crunching under a vehicle was heard, and everyone stared at the entrance of the church, awaiting with baited breath. A cloud of pure white appeared. It started down the aisle, holding a bouquet of roses and lilies. Delicate limbs adorned with elegant silver rings and golden bangles.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

She was too perfect, she seemed alien. Everything about her was feminine and nothing was a hair out of place. Soul stared at his bride, he had hardly known this girl and he was already getting married. This bride was beautiful but he did not bring as much joy and happiness when he saw Maka. He would definitely be with Maka at all costs, even if he has to run out on his wedding, lose his fortune, anything to be with her again and for eternity.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

She was simply magnificent, however that did not stop Maka. She may be the perfect bride, the best choice, but that would fuelled Maka even more to break up this wedding. It may have seemed harsh, but Maka had enough of living with "what if's".

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say_

Soul did not imagine that he would marry a complete stranger. Well he wasn't, because there is only one girl that he could imagine marrying. He had been imagining for nine years. Time to stop dreaming and make it a reality.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said speak now  
Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march_

It's either fall or fly. Well it's called the leap of faith isn't? Maka thought. The organ had already started pachelbel's canon, she had heard Soul play it many time's before, and not once did it sound so dull and deathly.

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be _

She was sat at the back, hidden from sight. She may have looked ordinary, but he couldn't misplace that silky, shiny ash blonde hair and her bright jade eyes any day.

The ceremony started, the priest droned on. The summer day was hot and overwhelming. The ladies had started to take off their hats and scarves to fan themselves. Men had pulled down their ties, loosening and releasing the unnecessary heat from their bodies.

Finally the priest had started the fated sentence that Maka had waited for.  
"If anyone objects to this marriage let them speak-"  
A dark haired man, tall and breathing loudly like a rhino, had ran into the church and bellowed

"I OBJECT" sweat was dripping off his tanned skin, his chest heaving as he ran a marathon.  
The guests whispered among each other, the sound building to the height of the building.

"SILENCE" the priest ordered.

"JONATHAN! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't love me?" The bride hissed.

"Well you ran away to a rich guy before I could answer you. Darling please, remember the good times we had. You know this isn't what you want. You barely know him, do you remember my promise?" Jonathan pleaded.

"A wedding in Barbados, where the sun would be rolling past the clouds and the sea washing our feet as we said our vows" the bride whispered through the silence.

"Yeah, don't you want that? Our dream our happiness? If there is someone else that objects to this marriage then let them speak too." Jonathan asked the couple. A couple seconds silence passed.  
Everyone looked around, then back at their feet.

"It's time to step up to the plate Maka" She mused.

"I too object." She said slowly and clearly as she stood up.

"Soul don't deny both you and this women's happiness. This man (points to Jonathan) seems to have run a marathon for this women just to declare his love for her. I returned from my lonely travels for you. I promise to never leave again, because you are my everything. My other half, my one and only Soul." Maka confessed, holding her breath. Waiting, almost regretting.

"Then you are my other half, to use a pun even in this situation." Soul chuckled, he turned to his bride and asked "do you love Jonathan?"  
She nodded, a little scared.

"Well run, he's waiting for you" Soul egged her on. The bride's eyes widened in surprise and nodded a thanks to Soul and ran off towards her eager fiancé leaving her groom and they ran into the warm sunlight.

"Master Soul, Miss Maka, I believe we should depart now." Charles said, as he stood up from his seat in the front row. Maka and Soul walked together out of the church, leaving the extremely surprised guests and the fainting priest behind. They crawled into the limo, and Charles began to drive.

Their lips met, desperate and calling to each other. They parted for breath, Maka's hips in his grasp. Her fingers threaded through his fine fluffy white hair. Their eyes staring at each other, noses brushed against each other. Emotions running high, clinging to each other as if they were too afraid to let go of each other. Passionate kisses rained down on each other, longing and suggestive.

* * *

_That's a wrap! I hope this is sufficient? Don't worry I will make a lemon in the final chapter. I hope the wedding crashing scene was okay? I haven't written a good one before, but please review and tell me what you think. No flames please and no horrible ones either. Also I wanted a "peaceful" wedding crash, so that the bride and groom have their own people to run off with. Also the song I used is "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. It really is fitting, isn't it? Sorry for any mistakes! Please review and don't _

_worry about the lemon it will be the next chapter okay! See you soon  
Chang  
Xxx_


	3. Sex before Grandkids (lemon) (END)

Gah! Before you guys kill me! I just want to say I'm sorry for the LONG wait, I know I don't really have any excuses, but I decided to stop being a pansy and just get on with it. Also before hand I had to finish off my other Soul Eater series and restart my Fairy Tail one, and some others! Well today is the day I close the book on this story! Please read all the way down please!  
So read on my friends!

* * *

Passionate kisses rained down on each other, longing and suggestive.  
However the car ride was too short, to *ahem* carry on anything. Thankfully for Charles, he may be 75, but now was not the appropriate time to get "randy".

"Ah *COUGH* Master Soul, Miss Maka I do believe we have arrived home. And please straighten up, I don't want the staff gossiping even more than usual, especially when they saw the return of Miss Maka. The staff will have a field day if they see you like this."  
Breaking apart instantly, and blushing profusely they straightened up their crooked clothes. Soul re-tied his tie and dusted his suit, whilst Maka pulled her hair into place and had to ask a smirking Soul to help her zip her dress up.

"That's better, Maka I'm sure you remember where the dining room is, or you can go to the kitchens, I'm sure Chef will be pleased to see you" Charles implied with a slight twinkle in his milky grey eyes.

"Soul follow me, we need to talk about matters" his mouth serious but his expression amused.

Charles departed the car and walked to the other side to open the passenger door.  
"Thank you Charles"  
Gravel crunched under their heels, notifying the staff of their arrival. All the maids, the gardeners and even the kitchen staff came to greet them, and especially Maka.

Squeals of "Miss Maka you're back Hurrah!" Were heard. Charles and Soul had lost Maka in the midst of white aprons and black clothing.  
Charles clapped his hands and surveyed all of them.

"Now now we can celebrate in the kitchens, but we still have issues to discuss so please send up some tea and refreshments to the study Daisy."

"Yes Charles" a blonde haired maid nodded.

"And Chef I think you should prepare for this evening, as we have a lot to celebrate, with the return of Miss Maka, abolishing a sham marriage and the Master will return later in the evening. So chop chop!" He clapped his hands and the staff scurried away, plenty to do, and chatted gaily as they did.  
They walked through the heavy oak doors, Charles ordered Soul to walk to the study and he turned to Maka, who was waiting patiently and a little frightened at what Charles had to say.

"Now Maka, I'm sure you're happy to be back and meet the Staff however I just want to give you advice.  
You and Soul pulled it off, very well and it was by luck that the bride had also run off, however do not be surprised about consequences. I'm sure you remember Soul's father. When an accident without good reason has happened he will be angry, so tread very carefully." His voice low and serious. Maka nodding slowly, absorbing the advice.

"Secondly I'm sure you learned from years ago that it does not help to bottle up feelings. Soul, I and the staff are here to help you, no matter what. You are too important to lose. As any of our family, we are a big family after all. And with that being said.  
I do expect to be a grandfather." His warm grey eyes winked cheekily at Maka and turned on his heel, humming a tune.

Maka was left speechless.

* * *

She had walked all over the house and garden again. It was so nostalgic, saturated with memories.

The willow tree that they had played under many summers, and reunited back. Patting the trunk gently, she walked on towards the drawing room. Where the piano sat, gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight. She could remember as if it was yesterday, the younger version of herself was squished next to Soul. Legs dangling off the chair, barely touching the wooden panelled floor. Soul was scolding Maka for not paying attention to his practice. Ahh everything was so simple back then, Maka mused, and sighed and walked upstairs. Childish screams and frantic footsteps rang in her ears, there was the image of a child Soul chasing Maka up and down the hallway, causing Charles to lecture them both on the gift of silence and that if they did not use it they would not get pudding.

She slowly trudged up to her old room, it had not changed one bit. Dusty orange sunlight streamed though her window, the covers were still neatly tucked in, her desk had a light sheet of dust on it. As if they knew she was going to return someday.  
Closing the door quietly, she padded softly to Soul's room, that was diagonally opposite hers. Books had covered his floor, his bed messy just like him, and as she continued into his room, she found on his desk the exact same photo she had left him with. The exact same cheerful, cheeky toothy smiles they had back then. Delicately picking it up, she turned it over seeing the same cursive writing  
_**"I want you to be happy"**_  
Maka felt moisture in her eyes, and blinked it back, she was so lucky, and that she had her last chance and wouldn't throw it all away. Putting down the picture, and turning to face the bed.

"Grandchildren huh?"

* * *

The dinner had been a success, the matters were discussed and had a splendid evening. They had moved the party into the drawing room, where everyone were having brandy, wine all sorts and playing funny tunes on the piano.  
Maka left, feeling tired as she had travelled so much. She slipped out, and up the stairs to Soul's room. Her cheeks red and shiny from the alcohol and laid on the silk covers. Trying to slow her heart beat down, she heard the door creak open.

"Too much to handle huh?" Soul chuckled, closing the door, locking it.

"Yeah just a bit. I don't remember them so happy and loud. I forgot how loud Stephanie can laugh when she drinks." Maka laughed.  
A huge round of laughter reached their ears, and some more music wafted up.

"Well I've come to join you. I feel like lying down now..." Soul sat on the bed and rolled to his side, and grabbing Maka's waist pulling her down with him. She rolled with a squeal, trying to free herself from Soul's grasp but it was futile. Seeing that she was giving up, Soul grinned, pulling her closer, keeping a tighter and possessive grasp on her.

"I wanted to sit up you know" Maka hufffed.

"Well I didn't want you to sit up, I think you would rather lie with me." Soul persuaded Maka.

"Spoilt..." Maka muttered and tutted.  
"Only because you let me do what I wanted..." Soul pouted.  
They lay there side by side content and full.  
THE END.  
? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾱ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ  
(**_PSYCHE! Haha. Joking all aside! Lemon now!)_**  
Soul dug his nose a little into her hair, inhaling her scent. Soul checked if he disturbed her, and continued to the nape of her neck. Placing light and teasing kisses from her neck to jaw.

"Soullll..." Maka moaned, her eyes fluttering, holding onto Soul's hands.

"Mmmhmm?" He questioned, with pressing his teeth against her pulse in her neck.

"Ohhh Soouull." Closing her eyes as pleasure started to stream into her senses.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" His tongue flicking against her earlobe, making Maka's intestines twist with pleasure.

"Haah..." Her breaths becoming louder.

"Yes Maka?" His voice low and husky, teasing. His large hands travelled the small of her back, to caress her dainty hip bone. Warmth flared after his hand, causing Maka to whine. His mouth against her milky skin, grin impressed into her skin. He knew she was breaking down slowly, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Soouull, please..." She pleaded through her slow pants. As Soul's other hand slowly took her zip down, and making her arch her back into his hand as he placed his calloused hand on her bare back.

"Maka just say it." He goaded her, knowing that she would have trouble, with all the sensations she was feeling.

"S-stoppp, not now..." She whined, although her mind was tired, her body was responding beautifully to his touch.  
Then Maka was on her back, facing a slightly puzzled and irritated Soul. His eyes almost black with desire, need and anger. His eyes bored into her glassy, emerald eyes. He gripped her arms in his hands, lowering his head to hers. His voice a delicious raspy baritone.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Maka tried to wriggle her hands free, cheeks embarrassingly red.  
"Maka do you wish for me to stop." He asked once more, courage and blood filling him.

"No! I want it all Soul!" She exclaimed, locking her legs around his slim hips, bringing their sexes together. Her brazen action, caused Soul to smirk, and bumped him into her core. Making him hiss and Maka cry. Regretfully he kept his control, however it was starting to wear thin. Through narrowed eyes, he glanced at the beauty beneath him. His mischievous, toothy grin hidden from Maka's glazed eyes.

"Maka tell me what I want to hear." He purred softly, as he slid a slender finger down her thigh to the hem of her dress.

"I-I-I don't know whhaat- are you doing?" Maka tried to sit up, but was pushed back down on the mattress.  
"Now now, don't be hasty and you didn't answer my question. So punishment." Soul commanded in his powerful, booming voice. He knew it gave her tingles down her spine with this voice.

"So unfair..." Maka whined weakly, because he knew she would grow instantly weaker with just that tone. Soul smirked at her writhing figure, and tore the back of her dress, and took off her body in a matter of seconds. Maka gasped at the sudden cool air and the loss of clothing.

"Soul! Why?" Maka cried out, covering her lingerie clad body with her arms.

"Save my name for later." He winked. It was strange he was being annoyingly playful.

"Also if you're not careful these will go the same way too." Soul silkily threatened, tracing the top of her panties and the curve of her bra.

"Now Maka tell me what I want." He growled, his hand moved across the smooth and warm expanse of her stomach. Maka's breath jumped, as he caressed her, arching her back, pushing herself further into his hand.

"Maka tell me what I want, or all of this-" Soul pushed his erection forcefully into her core. She mewled at the pleasure, and her needy hips grounded down on his to connect, causing Soul to grunt. His control was held on a thin thread. He carried on though despite his need.

"Will go away" He bared his teeth, nipping on the hot, pale skin of her stomach. Bringing her back down to the matter at hand.  
His mouth moved down, teetering on the edge of her panties. He caught the material between his teeth

"Tell me, or this will be ruined too." To add more his tongue poked out, and trailed across her skin where her panty line was.

"Ssssooulll I don't know!" Maka cried, frustrated, gripping the sheets. Her head pressing back into the mattress. And shrieked as she felt her heated, moist core exposed to the cool night air.  
She barely sat up and saw, a wolfishly handsome grin on his stupid, slick face with her panties, torn and hanging out of his mouth. Winking she got the message" I told you so."

"Ahh you're so lewd Maka, I never knew you were such a pervert." Soul glanced at Maka's expression, which was crazy lady angry. To save himself from a skull-crushing bash he quickly pressed to fingers against her puffy, leaking slit. Her expression changed to dazedly pleasured, her eyes rolled a little and her chest heaving.

"You-you're sooo mean..." Maka whimpered. "Why are you still dressed, whilst I'm like this?"

"Well why don't you undress me?" Playful arrogance present in his tone, as he unbuttoned his blazer. Maka seeing an opportunity to flip the tables she sat up and pulled Soul down by his tie. Maka pressed her lips against his, distracting him whilst she undressed him. Tongues battling against each other, sloppy and hot, as she popped all the buttons of his shirt. Soul now desperate for skin to skin contact, helped her speed the process up. Her tiny, dainty hands were at his trousers, undoing them, and kept missing the button and grazing his shaft, making Soul's hips buckle.  
Seething, Soul clutched Maka's frantic hands and undid his trousers together with his boxers, leaving him bare. Now he was as bare as she was. Maka quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands down his broad back. Their chests meeting and their cores too.

Panting heavily, Soul kept Maka close with his hand on the small of her back, burying his face into her neck. Now closer than ever, Maka's body control waned, and it lashed out, as her daring hips sought out to find Soul's. Rolling, bumping into his. Soul could not control her needs and let her go, because he was receiving as much pleasure as he did. Her fingers threaded through his snow white hair, something to anchor her from the sexual ecstasy.

"Alright, playing like this are we?" Soul growled as Maka had not told him what he wanted to hear.

"What do you mean Soul?" Her pitch was now a seductive low. She leaned back her eyes no longer sweet and curious but gleaming, sinfully dark, deceivingly innocent.

Her little pink tongue poked out, just the tip, wetting her shiny bottom lip. Soul watched, intrigued, focused on her shiny lips,how irresistible they looked and tasted. But no, she would not distract him from what he wanted from her, albeit her skin was marvellously sweet and what was wrong with just a sample of her. His tongue lathered on her neck, constantly brushing her pulse, causing it to accelerate.

"Maka do not tempt me, I can be very dangerous" he threatened hoarsely, taking her lip for his own. Maka whimpered slightly, seeing that Soul was smirking at her reaction. She took her lip back, and pressed her face forward. Sweaty foreheads crushed against each other, noses sliding side by side, strong, possessive and suggestive eyes glared into one another. Inviting a racy, provocative match of power.

A wide, secretive, taunting smile reached her lips, with all her teeth showing, her little pink tongue licking around them, showing the whiteness of them, and then carefully traced her lips. Hypnotising Soul, oh how he could imagine many things he could use that pretty little mouth.

"Oh, I want to see this dangerous Soul. He sounds interesting, I would love to meet him" she cocked her head to the side, trying her graceful charm. Then scrunched her eyes and nose as her back met the wall with a painful sensation spreading through her back.

"You asked for it." Soul positioned Maka into the wall, his hand at the clasp of her bra.

"Soul..." She growled, almost angry.

"Maka you wanted dangerous Soul, well you got me now. Tell me what I want." Demanding, as his fingers lingered on her bra clasp.

"I... I... I lo-lo-like ths Soul." She smirked, as his eyes turned into slits and seethed. A ripped bra fell to the floor with a dull thump, Soul barely caressed the curve of her cleavage. Maka clutched at Soul, desiring more body warmth.

"Don't play fire with fire" Soul warned, his hand slithered down to her weeping slit, and pushed in his elegant fingers. Maka moaned at the pleasure radiating from his fingers.

"But you love danger don't you Maka?" Soul goaded, feeling the tight, slick, hot inside of Maka squeezing him to death. "You love being bad, and dangerous" exaggerating the "dangerous", by biting lightly on her rock-hard nipples with his shark-teeth.

"Yes! Yes! Soul more!" Maka gave in, Soul was just too good at this game. He was so intimidating, so powerful that it aroused her further. Feeling more fluids he licked more and more, pressing his tongue forcefully on her nipple.

"I-i... I love you!" She sighed out, as he pulled out his fingers.

"Say it again" Soul insisted harshly. Pressing against her walls, causing her to throw her head back.

"I-i-i- I lo-lo LOVE you!" Her nails digging painfully arousing grooves into his shoulders, another mark of hers.  
For the moment Soul was satisfied, and hugged Maka close to him and laid her down on the bed, her legs still wrapped around his bare hips. His long, willowy fingers slid out, and tasted her sweetness for himself. She was exquisite, she was musky but with hidden hints of sweetness. With another idea, he placed his fingers, that were covered in her essence in her gaping mouth.

"Taste yourself love, you taste divine" he let out a guttural groan, sensing her little pink tongue dart around his fingers, setting off his male imagination. Those glossy lips could be wrapped around his thick arousal, tongue and sensations mixed together, this immediately alerted Soul of his up-coming problem.  
His head lowered down, and with a watchful eye he gave one tantalising lick right up and through her core, making Maka jump right up.

"Well that's got your attention I'm sure this will." He jerked his hips, so his erected shaft rubbed into her puffy and wet vulva. Desperate and exhausted, Maka's body reacted and her hips ground onto his again, this time sinking a little on Soul. Releasing pleasurable sighs, Soul (regretfully) gripped her hips, his finger may leave bruises, but right now it would all be worth it.

"Say." Soul growled, pulling Maka's hips down, so she sank onto his cock, slowly.

"It". Through gritted teeth, he pushed down further, with all his might and will power he forced her hips down, torturing both Maka and himself.

"Shhiiit Maka, why are you sooo tight. We. We. We need to do this more. So fucking hot and sweet" Soul cursed into Maka's blushing ears, as she did not like hearing curse words. But now it was dirty and raunchy, arousing her further with a cry and kissing Soul harder. She was starting to love his dirty shark-teeth mouth. To be honest Maka his teeth was her favourite thing about Soul other than his chest and *ahem* cock.

"Damnit Soul I love you!" Her hands clamping on his back, her nails cutting into his back, blood leaking. It made it all the more sensational, Soul needed the pain as it morphed into pleasure.

Finally achieved what he wanted, Soul's mind went on auto-drive, he plunged in, deeper and harder than the last. He stole her virginity, slight tears trekked down her cheeks, put she buried her face into his muscular neck, so rubbing away the tears. Soul kissed the top of her head, only a small part of his brain that was not fogged by sex was at least a little sensitive.  
After the pain, gallons of sensations overtook her, even more as Soul hit deeper within her. His powerful thrusts caused his sacs to smack against her over-sensitised clit. She scratched him all over, his body was covered with angry red, possessive scratch marks. She constantly took his mouth for her own, caressing him with hot, passionate, messy kisses around his jaw, mouth and collar bone. She left bite marks and hickeys as her stamp, as if the scratch marks weren't enough.  
Her mouth agape as her body began to numb from the intense pleasure.  
Soul gripped her ass as he plunged into her. She was unbelievably tight, hot and needy. He rained kisses down her body, albeit that was hard as she kept pulling him for kisses. He let one hand crawl up to her breast, squeezing it roughly.

"Maka who do you love?" His face between her sweet-smelling hair and neck. Leaving hickeys in his wake as he bit lightly on her peachy skin.

"Soul..." She breathed out, eyes rolling back into her head as he thrusted.

"Say it louder." Demanded more, and tweaking her nipple.

"Soul!" Pushing her breast further into his hand.

"Scream it! Scream for everyone to hear!" His other hand made it's way to her engorged vulva, drawing circles over and over again. His other hand twisting it roughly, and he kissed her. Hard, tongue tracing her lips over and over again.

"SOUL!" She screamed, stars washed over her, she felt Soul release too, her walls vice-like. And the two fell on the bed. Soul pulled Maka back against him, starting were they were hours ago. Their warmth and love radiating, mixing in with their content and sleepiness.  
"Maka I do love you too"  
"I love you as well"  
"I know... Hey you know Charles wants grandchildren... From us."  
"Well we can start some other time"  
"How about in 5 hours time?"  
"Soul... Are you insatiable?"

* * *

Well this is THE END. Thank you for reading, reviewing, story and author alerting! And most of all waiting patiently for the final chapter. Also there is possessive Soul and slightly submissive Maka. All I'm going to say is that I LOVE POSSESSIVE SOUL!

This is all dedicated you reviewers from the previous 2 chapters!  
I hoped you liked it. (Sorry about the ending I didn't know what to put.)  
I HOPE there are no mistakes! :p  
I'm not sure about lemon, but I'm always afraid if it was awkward... :S  
Review!  
And thanks again, it was been wonderful writing for you guys!  
Love you all  
Chang  
Xxx


End file.
